CCB Corporation Infliltration
by Nadira the hedgehog
Summary: A new product that will destroy Snake's life as he knows it is being made at the CCB Corporation and he isn't about to sit back and let that happen.


Pouring from vents a top a giant factory, born from man's greed, black smoke curled into the night sky like tendrils of poison choking the air. The bright summer moon briefly caught a glimpse of a man as he rolled from one vent to another. The man stopped when he came to the roof door, a quiet pop echoed through the night as the lock was expertly shot off the door. Once inside the man glanced around the stair well, checking to make sure he was alone. After a few seconds he crouched on one knee and placed a finger to his left ear.

"Otacon, you there?" a gruff voice spoke into his Codec.

"Snake! Thank goodness you're all right!" a panicked voice came over the signal, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the CCB Corporation."

"Your where? Don't you know how dangerous…"

Snake cringed as his friend launched into his 'it's too dangerous' speech. Ignoring his friends lecture Snake calmly took out a cigarette and waited for Otacon to finish.

"…and another thing Snake, those cigarettes are going to kill you one of these days."

"If I haven't died from one of your lectures first." Snake's voice held a joking tone few could hear. Fortunately, Otacon had been around him long enough.

"Ha ha very funny Snake. But seriously, do you know what you're getting yourself into? I never saw any of the Intel on this one."

Snake sighed, "That's because I handled it myself, this one's personal. I have to rid the world of these abominations. They launch tomorrow and once that happens life as we know it will cease to exist."

"Aren't you acting a bit dramatic Snake?"

"I don't act." Snake stated simply as he ended communication. He scanned the area for a stealthy way into the factory, other than the stairs. His eyes fell on the air vent.

The machines of the factory roared tirelessly into the night, never stopping to question the fruits of their labor. A lone human watched as they produced the item that would change the world. The chubby business man smiled at his own genius, soon his product would launch and once it left the factory there would be no stopping him. Airlines, businesses, even the military had shown extreme interest in his idea. Soon the name Swartz would be known worldwide.

"Foreign object, machine one." a monotone voice interrupted the man's inner gloating.

He sighed, that was the only drawback to running an all machine factory, you just can't fire a machine if it can't work anymore.

"Foreign object, machine two." the voice continued to repeat over the intercom.

"Where are those lazy good for nothing mechanics?" Swartz thought as the computer voiced the problem again. "I have to do everything around here!" he thought as he made his way to the office. People, however, you could fire and that was exactly what he was going to do the moment he saw those worthless employees of his.

"Foreign object, machine three."

Swartz stopped, this was getting out of hand, he'd check out the problem himself. Upon reaching the nearest machine, however, he was no longer concerned about the employees but about the weird putty on the side of his precious machine. He scratched his head and looked around, but only the busy machines met his eyes. He shrugged and reached to remove the stuff from the machine.

"Freeze." a gruff voice that was all business echoed throughout the factory.

Immediately Swartz put his hands up, "Please don't shoot! I'm worth more to you alive than dead!"

"That's for me to decide."

The factory echoed with the sound of a gunshot.

Snake watched unrepentant as the man slumped to the floor. He then calmly continued through the factory. Once his mission was complete Snake grabbed the limp body of the man and dragged him outside the factory.

Just as they reached the outside the man groaned.

"Sleep well?" Snake's asked as he dropped him on the ground.

Swartz jumped to his feet, "You imbecile! Do you know who I am! I'm Swartz, owner of the CCB Corporation! With my connections I'll see that you are placed so far under the jail they'll have to dig for you!"

"Should've used a real bullet." Snake grumbled as he took out a cigarette. "If you're wondering where your employees are they're safe on the other side of the factory."

"I don't care about them! I'm calling the police!" Swartz yelled as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Good idea, and while you're at it call the fire department to." Snake said as he started walking off.

"Why should I…" the Swartz was cut off as the factory exploded in a ball of fire.

"That's why." and then Snake disappeared into the night.

"And in other news, the CCB Corporation was destroyed last night." the calm voice of the news anchor filled the room "The president of the company was at the scene and was able to clearly identify the assailant. He has issued a million dollar reward for the capture of this man. Here is an artist rendition of the attacker."

Otacon gasped as a drawn picture of Snake filled the scene, "Hey Snake you should probably take a look at this."

Snake looked up from cleaning his gun, "That looks nothing like me."

Otacon sighed, "Just lay low for awhile Snake."

"You know it had to be done Otacon, those things had to be destroyed and you know it."

"Exactly what were they producing at the CCB?" Otacon asked curiously

"Clear cardboard boxes."

Otacon's eye twitched, "Clear cardboard…"

"Horrific I know, but the threat is over now. And as long as I'm alive the world will never have to worry about a clear cardboard threat." Snake's attention was drawn to the TV as the news anchor appeared once again. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"In response to the devastation at the CCB Corporation President Sears has just issued a grant to the company. The company will be given a new factory to begin manufacturing their products immediately. Owner Swartz has this to say to the intruder…"

Snake turned the tv off and rose from the couch.

"Snake you aren't seriously going now? You're face is plastered all over the news! Everyone and their mother are looking for you!"

"In the kitchen?" Snake said as he walked into the kitchen. Otacon could hear the fridge opening.

"Well just don't get any ideas. I have the entire base on lock down. So don't even think about leaving."

Silence

"I know your mad, but it's for your own good."

More silence

"Come on Snake, don't be like that…"Otacon stopped as he came into an empty kitchen. The air vent cover was casually propped against the wall. "Snake!"

Outside Snake smiled as he calmly took out a cigarette and disappeared into the night.

This is my first Metal Gear Solid story, please review.


End file.
